Khyber
Khyber is an alien hunter, allied with Malware and Dr. Psychobos, and he appeared to be one of the three main antagonists of the first arc of Ben 10: Omniverse until he was revealed to be working for Malware, the true main antagonist of the second arc. History Past Khyber was hired by Malware and Psychobos to obtain the Omnitrix, so that they could reverse engineer it to build a more powerful device. To aid him in this, they gave Khyber the Nemetrix, a similar device they’d created. Khyber went across the universe obtaining DNA samples of the natural predators of the Omnitrix aliens for the Nemetrix. They began testing it on subjects Khyber captured, but the tests kept failing and they eventually realized only non-sapient creatures could properly operate the Nemetrix without any drawbacks. Sapient creatures couldn’t control the savage instincts of the Nemetrix predators, thus, Khyber equipped it to his Anubian Baskurr, Zed. The More Things Change Khyber started stalking Ben, eventually sending Zed to attack him as Crabdozer, while he was investigating some wreckage. Zed managed to overwhelm Ben, but Khyber recalled her before she could finish him off, noting that he was worthy prey. He continued following Ben, siccing Zed on him again in Undertown with the order to show no mercy. She changed into Buglizard, but this time, she was driven off by Ben’s new partner, Rook. Realizing he was at a disadvantage, Khyber recalled Zed, wanting to wait until Ben was on his own. He did so as Ben and Rook were fighting Psyphon, having Zed as Buglizard separate Ben from the others. But this time, Zed was beaten and Khyber called her into retreat. He noted that Ben was going to be more of a challenge than he’d expected. Trouble Helix Khyber later snuck into the Plumbers’ Earth headquarters, where he hacked into their computers, looking for information on Malware and the Helix, the device that created the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Khyber found a video that told Malware’s history and took the file, before slipping out of the base. It Was Them Khyber next sent Zed as Slamworm after Ben at the Burger Shack, but Ben managed to fight her off as Diamondhead. Later on, during Ben’s fight with Dr. Animo, Khyber had Zed attack again, having her transform into Mucilator to fight Ben as Crashhopper. At first, she had the advantage due to being the natural predator of Crashhopper’s species and Khyber himself even joined in, trying to stab Ben. But Ben managed to make Animo’s mutant ants attack Zed, driving her off. Khyber told her to be patient, promising to get Ben next time. Of Predators and Prey After Zed was beaten in yet another fight with Ben and Rook, Khyber observed the two breaking off their partnership due to an argument. He and Zed attacked Ben together, managing to overwhelm and capture him. Khyber brought Ben to his ship, where the hero told him he would fail like the many other villains before him. The hunter noted that Ben might have been trying to buy time for Rook, but he doubted the Plumber was coming, since Ben’s Plumber badge had been destroyed. Ben tried to insult Khyber, mocking for sending his “mutt” to do the work for him. The hunter revealed how the Nemetrix had been created, revealing that a previous encounter Ben had with Phil during his time with the Nemetrix was just a test run. However, Ben managed to free himself with Khyber’s dagger and transformed into Rath to fight the hunter and Zed. Khyber subdued Rath, but before he could remove the Omnitrix, Rook showed up and zapped him in the back. The broken Plumber badge had been a decoy with Ben still having the real one and Khyber sicced Zed as Crabdozer on Ben, while he dealt with Rook. Ben managed to deal with the hound and take down Khyber before he could finish off Rook. The ship crashed, but Khyber and Zed survived, being found by Malware and Dr. Psychobos, who commanded him to recapture Ben. Outbreak However, the Nemetrix began malfunctioning, randomly changing Zed into the different aliens. Khyber struggled to control her and Dr. Psychobos determined that a suitable piece to fix the Nemetrix was in the Omnitrix. Khyber and Malware debated on who should go after it, but Psychobos declared he was going to get it himself. He obtained it successfully and made an improved Nemetrix that he put on Zed, getting her back to normal. Malefactor Khyber and Zed attacked Ben and Rook at the ""Olde Bellwood Days" Festival, distracting them while Malware stole Plumber files via the Proto-TRUK. However, Ben figured out that they were just a distraction and Khyber revealed what their plan was, before slipping away. Showdown Khyber, Malware, and Psychobos managed to obtain a DNA sample of the Omnivoracious, natural predator of the Galvans, planning to use it to kill Azmuth. After uploading it into the Nemetrix, Khyber and the others confronted Azmuth, having Zed transform into Omnivoracious. However, Azmuth teleported Ben and Rook in to help him and Khyber noted that it was his chance to finally take Ben as a trophy. Psychobos yelled at him to focus, but Khyber replied he was going to get two birds with one stone. He sent Zed as Tyrannopede after Ben and she began battling Ben fiercely, changing between her various predators to match his transformations. However, Azmuth created a whistle able to turn Zed back to normal, giving it to Rook, who used it to make her detransform the hound every time Khyber made her change. Azmuth then placated Zed, scratching her behind the ears, but Psychobos made Khyber turn her into an Omnivoracious again, allowing her to capture Azmuth. But Azmuth used the whistle to turn Zed into a Vicetopus, sending her after Dr. Psychobos. Khyber refused to help the Cerebrocrustacean, saying the “greatest mind in the universe” should be able to get out of the situation on his own. Khyber then made his escape with the Nemetrix in hand. The Ultimate Heist Khyber eventually teamed up with Albedo and while Ben was distributing food to the prisoners in the Plumbers base, he knocked Ben out. He switched Albedo with Ben, using a device to change his appearance to match Albedo. Later on, Khyber came to help Abedo after he’d completed his Ultimatrix-like stabilizer and been knocked out by Argit. A Fistful of Brains Albedo managed to lure Ben into a trap, having him brought to Khyber’s private hunting preserve. The hunter appeared to Ben on a Crabdozer and introduced Ben to his newest pet, a Panuncian which had been equipped with the Nemetrix, rebuilt by Albedo. Ben turned into Ditto, but Khyber revealed that Panuncians are the natural predators of Splixsons like Ditto. The Panuncian multiplied and chased after the Dittos across the preserve, before cornering Ben as he changed back. Khyber showed up as the Panuncian clones surrounded him with each one turning into predators from the Nemetrix. However Ben turned into Astrodactyl, flying away to confront Albedo. Ben, along with Rook and Grandpa Max, managed to capture Albedo, but Khyber showed up and revealed that they have captured Azmuth. For A Few Brains More Khyber made them release Albedo and had his Panuncian subdue them while Albedo drained Azmuth’s intelligence with the machine he had built. However, Ben and the others managed to steal the brain sphere ,and Azmuth with Khyber and Albedo began chasing after them. Ben and the others escaped the station they were in, setting it to self-destruction. Khyber and Albedo pursued them in Khyber’s ship, managing to make them crash on Earth. While Albedo fought Ben, Khyber battled Kevin, surprised to see Zed with him. The hound managed to pin him down, but Khyber sicced his Panuncian on her, while he kept fighting Kevin. However Zed drove off the Pancuncian and Gwen imprisoned Khyber. Ben demanded to know where Albedo had gone with Azmuth’s brain, but the hunter refused to comply, making his Panucnian turn into Crabdozer and attack them. However, Ben turned into Upchuck and consumed the predator, saying nothing was higher on the food chain than Gourmands. But Khyber revealed Albedo had given the Nemetrix an upgrade and that it now had access to Ultimate forms as well. He whistled, causing his Panuncian to burst out of Upchuck in its Ultimate form. Ben tried to find another alien to turn into, accidentally turning into Pesky Dust, much to his displeasure. However, Khyber was terrified, knowing what power Nemuinas had and Ben proceeded to use it, putting the hunter to sleep. Manipulating his dream, Pesky Dust put Khyber in a dream where he was friends with a young Ben and Gwen, who managed to get him to reveal that Albedo needed to head to an advanced lab. After his Ultimate Panuncian was defeated and Ben and the others went after Albedo, Khyber managed to slip away. Abilities Khyber is a strategic and skilled hunter, possessing high strength, durability, and agility. This is best shown by the fact that he managed to hunt down all the predators in the Nemetrix to obtain their DNA samples. Khyber also has a set of gills on the sides of his head, which he can use to emit a high-pitched whistle, allowing him to give commands to his pets. In combat, Khyber is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, having knowledge in pressure points, allowing him to paralyze his enemies. Khyber has also demonstrated skill at hacking. Equipment Sword: '''Khyber posseses a sword which is shown to be very durable and strong. '''Dagger: '''Khyber has a dagger and is shown to throw it at his enemys or use it in close-up fighting. '''Hunting Rifle: '''Khyber has a Rifle which he can use to see through objects to find his foe and shoot them. '''Goo Gun: Khyber he has a Goo Gun which shoots goo that can harden and trap his foe. Gas Mask: Khyber has a mask which can shield him from gas and scan for an opponent and blast them with electrical attacks. '''Electric Whip: '''Khyber has a whip that can grab onto foes. Khyber has many other devices like Bear traps and force fields etc. Trivia *Khyber has a slight Australian accent to his voice, most likely due to many big game hunter characters having that accent in fiction. *Khyber has similarities to both the Predators from the Predator franchise and Kraven the Hunter from Spider-Man. *The dream Khyber viewed under Pesky Dust’s influence was apparently his worst nightmare. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Henchmen Category:Brutes Category:Living Villains Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Poachers Category:Humanoid Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Crackers Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Affably Evil Category:Predator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Serial Killers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Monster Master Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers